User blog:Purebreaker/Faris, The Flora Princess
|alttype = |date = CONNECTION ERROR FRONTIER! |health = 80 |attack = 80 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 460 (+80) |mana = 200 (+40) |damage = 53 (+3.5) |range = 150 |armor = 16 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.695 (+2.3%) |healthregen = 3.5 (+0.4) |manaregen = 3.4 (+0.5) |speed = 350 }}Faris, The Flora Princess is a unit in Brave Frontier. Abilities Faris spins her twin blades around for 2 seconds, dealing physical damage and causes all enemies nearby to be knocked back and destroys all projectiles that are in her path (excluding turret shots). |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 300 }} Faris dashes in a straight line and slashes at the first enemy target stuck dealing physical damage and slowing the target by 25% for 2 seconds then she dashes through that target and quickly make bite-size pieces of the enemies in a straight line behind the original target and reappear at the original place of where she casted this ability. Enemies behind the original take 70% of the damage but same amount of slow. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 475 }} Faris's basic attacks heal nearby allies for 7% of the damage done. |description2= Faris jumps towards a nearby enemy that has recently damaged an ally (including herself) within 5 seconds and deliver fatal blows at it, dealing physical damage and heals herself while stunning the target for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 750 }} Faris charges her blades with the power from the Principality of Vriksha for 10 seconds granting bonus attack damage, lifesteal and movement speed. At the end of the ultimate, she dashes towards the nearest enemy champion regardless of location and unleashes the full flurry of her blades, knocking the target up and slashes at it multiple times before slamming the target down, dealing massive physical damage and gains a critical buff for 25 seconds. Nearby allies will also get the critical buff if they were near Faris during her finale. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana }} Notes Been sometime since my last one, and now I'm back with Faris. Honestly, she's a awesome character with a nice story and a bit of a bad manner of speaking. She's my favorite in Brave Frontier currently and dem I love her a lot >.< and because I love her, I probably made this concept a BIT too op...maybe... Lore Flora Princess Faris The second princess of the Principality of Vriksha who fled after encountering an attack from the god army. Completely differing from her reserved elder sister, Princess Lidith, she was known for having a boisterous personality. Faris was willing to fight to the end once the principality started to crumble, but after speaking with her elder sister, she decided to flee with bodyguard Lario. Afterwards, Lario suffered an altercation while on duty, which drove them to escape. This only served to further damage her pride, leading her to draw her treasure sword to face off against the gods. Flora Queen Faris The extremely proud second princess of the Principality of Vriksha who was made to flee after the principality was invaded by the god army. At the time of the principality's collapse, she sought to escape with the badly wounded Lario, eventually reaching a gigantic forest where they were surrounded by pixies. Having sworn revenge against the god army, she decided to undergo sword training from a black armored knight wielding twin swords that had also been wondering the same forest. This helped her to awaken her abilities, while life in the forest put her heart at ease, somehow increasing the power of her precious sword. Flora Goddess Faris The second princess of the Principality of Vriksha who sought to protect the faeries’ grove from the god army. After living in the forest, her heart full of vengeance changed, and she decided to protect the forest instead. However, the forest would also come to suffer an invasion from the god army. Always looking forward, she fought with her treasure sword in hand, releasing the tremendous power she had built up and defeating one god after another. Recent studies remark that the precious sword was once a present to the king of Vriksha from the pixie king for the purpose of protecting the forest. It is believed that once the princess took on that role, its true strength was unleashed. Category:Custom champions